My Cafe Romeo
by MusicHerself
Summary: "You guys aren't together. Therefore, you are allowed to totally crush on hotty coffee over there." She said gesturing to Elsa. (Elsa's a girl working at a Disney themed Cafe shop. Anna's the girl who's had a crush on her for awhile. Rapunzel and Kristoff are the ones who make things a little harder than they should be. Humor, swearing and Elsanna.)
1. I've got a dream

AAAAAHH! Okay... (Breaths deeply...) Okay, I was going to save this story for later but. I JUST GOT FROZEN ON DVD! AAAAAHHHHHH! Ah-hem... Anyways, like I was saying, The only reason I'm posting this is because I'm overly excited and wanted to tell the world. and since I can't post thing if it doesn't have a story. I added the news here! Goodness im so fucking happy!

* * *

Elsa wiped down the counter as Olaf and Kristoff attended to people at tables or booths. Even though a lot of people would go up front just to see Elsa make the coffee. She had a unique way doing it.

"How's it going back here?" Olaf asked while starting to make an order. Elsa didn't even notice the boy come behind the counter. She ran a hand through her platinum blonde hair before turning back to the brown haired boy.

"Pretty good. Kinda boring." She admitted. Olaf chuckled lightly before taking a straw out of his dark green apron and putting it in the drink. He turned back to her and smiled, then went to give the customer their latte.

Elsa played with her loose braid and watched Kristoff take orders. The short-haired blonde boy seemed to be having difficulty making his customer smile. It wasn't that they had to make customers smile, it was just something the 3 did. They made jokes and had a good time. Kristoff frowned after failing and walked over to the counter.

"Tough crowd?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff half smiled and huffed then nodded. "No kidding." He told her. He went around to make an order and Elsa decided to daydream. She didn't get far into the dream when the cafe bell rang. Elsa looked up from the counter to see a redheaded girl coming into the cafe with a brunette. Kristoff had turned around as well and hit Elsa's back lightly. "You see that brunette? The one with green eyes and short hair? That's Rapunzel, Flynn's girlfriend." He whispered.

"Eugene has a girlfriend?" She asked.

Kristoff shook his head madly. "Don't use that name in the same room as the girl." He said.

Elsa rolled her eyes but nodded. "What about her friend?" She asked. They were new to the shop but Elsa had seen them before. But only for a year since Elsa already graduated. Krist and Olaf still had two more years of High school.

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders and capped a latte and an espresso. "Dunno. Probably a cousin anyways, they look a like and are always together." Kristoff picked up the drinks and walked around the counter to the front of it. "Look, it's my turn to be behind the counter anyways, I'll tell Olaf you got those two okay?" Elsa nodded and put on her green cap. On the front it had fancy gold letters that spelled _Dulcet_. She grabbed her notepad and put straws in her apron pockets. Once Kristoff got behind the counter, he high-5ed Elsa on her way out.

Elsa took her blue pen out of her back pocket as she approached the booth. "Welcome to Dulcet, would you like anything?" Elsa asked. The redhead smiled up at Elsa. Elsa noticed the freckles that danced on the girl's face. She was so cute!

The freckled-faced girl glanced at Rapunzel before speaking. "Do you have anything sweet?" She asked. Even her voice was nice.

"Nothing sweeter than you." Elsa replied. The two girls giggled and the redhead turned away blushing.

Rapunzel rested her head in her hand and smirked at the blushing girl. "Anna, it says it on the door. '_Dulcet, where everything is sweet_.'"

Anna stuck her tongue out at Rapunzel before turning back to Elsa. "Anything chocolate?" She asked.

Elsa tapped her chin with her pen, pretending to think. "I have got just the thing." She said with a smile. Rapunzel ordered tea and a cupacake. Elsa nodded then looked back at Anna. "Anything else Sundrop?" She asked. Anna blushed and shook her head. Elsa flashed her famous smile before leaving to do the order. Elsa may not know it, but she's charming. Charming as hell in fact. She just never tried, it came naturally. Far too naturally.

Once Elsa was behind the counter again, Rapunzel whacked Anna in the arm.

"Ow! What did I do?" Anna exclaimed.

Rapunzel grinned. "Do you not know who that is?" She asked. Anna shook her head, she did know who it was, she just hoped if she lied Rapunzel wouldn't bring the past up. "Elsa Frost. Remember? Jack Frost's sister. The one you had a crush on!" Rapunzel sorta whispered.

Anna groaned and buried her face in her arms. "Damnit Rapunzel! Couldn't you just forget that already?" She asked.

Rapunzel shook her head. "She was flirting with you!"

"Was not."

"Was too! You might have a chance with her Anna! We'll just hang here after school instead of the mall!" Rapunzel told her. Anna rolled her eyes. No matter how much she wanted that, it would be wrong. So what she had a crush on a senior that hadn't known she existed until today. Suddenly a thought hit her.

"W-what about Hans?" She asked. They weren't a thing but Anna could tell when guys wanted something.

It was Rapunzel's turn to groan. "You guys aren't together. Therefore, you are allowed to totally crush on hotty coffee over there." She said gesturing to Elsa. Anna had to admit it. Elsa looked hot in her light brown boy shorts. Letting her toned, pale legs show with black converses. Something about how she wore the Dulcet cap just looked amazing. Why haven't they been here before? Anna allowed her eyes to follow the blonde's movements as she made the tea and something else that Anna didn't know what it was. Rapunzel giggled and brought Anna back to the table. "See? This could totally work." She said. Anna rolled her eyes at her as Elsa returned. She placed the tea and cupcake in front of Rapunzel and then a drink in front of Anna.

"This, is what we like to call _dulce doble chocolate_." Elsa told them. Anna was struck by how amazing her Spanish voice sounded. Her math teacher was right, anything in spanish or french sounded beautiful. "It stands for sweet double chocolate. It's a chocolate Frap with chocolate chunks and whip cream. Olaf and I have added to it." She said proudly. Anna blushed and said thank you to Elsa. But Elsa didn't move, not until she saw her customer's reaction.

Anna took a sip and her eyes closed in pure bliss. It was amazing. "Is that-?"

"Just a dash of cinnamon." Elsa grinned. Anna didn't understand why she kept blushing. As she opened her mouth to say something, someone called Elsa.

"Els! Show time!" Kristoff said.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh right!" She said. Then she took off towards the back, leaving the two girls alone.

"How'd she know you liked cinnamon?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna shrugged. "She probably puts it in every one of these she makes." Anna told her.

Rapunzel shrugged it off and turned to look at the stage. "Do you think it's her performing? That's why she left? I didn't know they had little performances here! Why weren't we here sooner?"

_You're asking me_! Anna thought to herself while taking another sip of her drink. They waited until Elsa stood on the stage and went up to the mic.

"Alright everyone, it's time for 60 seconds of living the dream! Anyone up for it?" She asked. The cafe smiled back at her but no one stood up. Elsa sighed and shook her head in mock hurt. "Plan B?" She asked. The cafe stayed silent, not knowing what was happening. Kristoff stomped on to the stage and marched up to Elsa until they were nose at nose. Then he looked out into the distance.

"I...had a dream once…" He said in a low voice. Music started playing in the back ground. As he started to sing. "_I'm malicious, mean and scary My sneer could curdle dairy, And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest! But despite my evil look, and my temper, and my hook! I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!"_ He smiled and jumped off the stage, dancing around towards booths._ "Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam? Yep, I'd rather be called deadly; For my killer show-tune medley!"_ Kristoff spun and open his arms wide when he stopped. _"Thank you! 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!"_ He said disappearing towards the back.

They skipped the chorus but suddenly Olaf was in the middle of the cafe. "_I've got scars and lumps and bruises, Plus something here that oozes! And let's not even mention my complexion! But despite my extra toes, And my goiter, and my nose. I really want to make a love connection!"_ Olaf sang, acting out the lyrics perfectly. He got close to the grinning customers, pointing to his nose or 'Something here that oozes'. He entertained them wonderfully.

Olaf went back onto the stage and grabbed Elsa as he continued to sing. _"Can't you see me with a special little lady? Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one disgusting blighter! I'm a lover, not a fighter - 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream I've got a dream!"_

Olaf and Elsa grinned at each other as the cafe did the chorus."He's got a dream!" They sang.

"I've got a dream!" Olaf replied. "_And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming, There's a child behind it, dreaming - Like everybody else I've got a dream!"_

Kristoff handed a lady a bunch of flowers. "_Tor would like to quit and be a florist._" He sung.

Elsa was pretending to paint on a wall as she sang. "_Gunther does interior design_."

Olaf mimed as Kristoff sang faster, each one ready for their parts. "_Ulf is into mime._"

_"Attila's cupcakes are sublime!"_ He sang as Elsa handed Anna a cupcake, not to mention a wink.

_"Bruiser knits_" Olaf was sitting in a chair making knitting gestures.

_"Killer sews."_ Elsa was now on the stage sewing.

_"Fang does little puppet shows."_ Olaf some how managed to be in a completely different spot with puppets.

_"And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!"_ Elsa clinked two little horses together.

The 3 paused and looked at each other, as if the show had gone wrong. Kristoff looked around and his eyes stopped on a booth were a boy had been sitting. Kristoff marched up to him and slapped his hand on the table. The brown haired boy looked up and jumped out of the booth in fright.

He backed away from Kristoff singing. _"I have dreams, like you - no, really! Just much less touchy-feely. They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny! On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone!"_ He paused and grinned widely. "_Surrounded by enormous piles of money_" Dartin, one of Elsa's best friend sang.

Dartin went to a table and grabbed a slim brunette's hand. They looked surprisingly alike. Dartin and Sonya are brother and sister, they don't work at Dulcet, but they do perform there. They sit down and then make themselves look like unplanned singers. And this was Sonya's cue.

"_with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower - Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!_" The five performers sang the ending while dancing randomly on to the stage until it was the final line.

_"Yes way down deep inside I've got a dream! YEAH!"_ They bowed and left the stage to get back to work as if nothing happened.

The cafe clapped loudly and slowly went back to what they were doing.

"That was random." Rapunzel grinned.

"This is a disney themed cafe." Sonya said, suddenly standing behind Rapunzel. Rapunzel squeaked from surprise. Sonya turned to Anna. Sonya was playing a game she highly enjoyed. It's called Cheshire Cat.

She continued to grin widely at Anna. "By the way she went that way." Sonya said.

"Who did?" Anna asked.

Sonya's grin widened. "Elsa of course."

"She did? I didn't notice." Anna said trying to see behind Sonya.

Sonya kept on grinning. "Didn't notice what?" She asked.

Anna raised an eyebrow at her. "Elsa. You said she went that way."

"What way?" Sonya asked.

Anna was starting to get confused. She pointed behind the weird girl."That way."

"What about it?" Sonya asked. Rapunzel noticed what Sonya was doing but bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as she continued watching Anna struggle.

"She went that way!" Anna exclaimed.

"Who did?"

"Elsa!"

"Elsa?"

"Yes Elsa!"

"What about her?" Anna threw her hands in the air and let her face fall on to the table. Rapunzel laughed and Sonya continued grinning.

"Comeon Sonys, leave the girl alone!" Elsa's smooth voice said. Anna lifted her head and smiled without knowing it. Sonya pouted but left to go find her brother. Elsa sighed and smiled at the two girls. "She didn't bug you too much right?" She asked.

Rapunzel shook her head. "It's been wonderful, but I think we should get going." Rapunzel said.

Elsa only continued to smile. "Kristoff will be right with you for that." She said before leaving. Once they paid and they were about to leave, Anna heard Elsa calling to them. "Make sure to come again!" Elsa told them.

Anna waved goodbye and grinned. She would come back. She definitely would.

* * *

TADA! I'm guessing your noticing facts about the story now. I made Jack and Elsa brother and sister because thats how I always saw them! They look so a like! I never understood Jelsa because of that! They looked far too much a like to be together! But whtever, thats just me. I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried very hard. The song was I got a dream from Tangled.(I know I skipped parts of the song!) Oh and 60 seconds of living the dream is kinda like 60 seconds of fame, where you go on stage and do whtever you want. It's just a time for anyone to be recognized if they want to. Other than that! if there are any questions feel free to ask, I tried to be as clear as I could be but I can always be confusing:) See you next time!

~Music


	2. Hakuna Kristoff!

i'm back with another exciting chapter of My Cafe Romeo!

I should totally be on the news! Anyways here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf went to the Cafe as early as 5 in the morning. Olaf unlocked the doors and let his friends in.

"Alright, I'll sweep up front. Olaf get the music blasting until we're open. Kristoff make sure all machines and flavors are there and work." Elsa told them. All 3 of them have gotten used to waking up early and were more than ready to work. Luckily this was a weekend and Elsa didn't have to baby the boys about school. Once the boys went to do their things Elsa took out her broom. She'd get the dust pan when she needed it. Music started to fill the Cafe, it was one of Elsa's favorite Disney songs. Hakuna Matata from the Lion King.

Elsa danced to the beat in a nerdy fashion and sang along. She could hear Kristoff singing Timon's parts and letting Elsa sing Pumba. After an instrumental break Olaf came out of the back room and slid on his knees to the center of the room making a Simba entrance.

"It means no worries!"

They continued to sing and by the end of the song Elsa was done sweeping. The next song came on and Olaf helped Elsa bring the chairs down from the tables. Once the trio was done preparing everything, Olaf went to the back and turned down the music while also putting the super long playlist on repeat for the day. No one would stay long enough to hear the same song twice, unless you were them of course.

Elsa opened the door and put a chalk board sign out side. It had snowflakes and a list of cold beverages. She smiled at the beauty of the sign before going back in to change into her work clothes. Unlike the boys, Elsa changed at work. She also did not sleep in her work clothes.

Once she had the green shirt and beige boy-shorts on she put her apron on half way. Not wanting to cover her upper half she folded it in half and simply tied it behind her self. Kristoff did the same on some days but Olaf would always wear it on completely, slipping it over his head with care.

Around 6:45 in the morning, people who needed coffee to go to work and survive stuck up bosses started to come in. The trio greeted them with smiles and did their best to share the happiness.

People who simply wanted breakfast or a place to relax started coming in at 10. Kristoff liked these people the most, he couldn't tell why but he did. If he was lucky his friends Flynn and Aladdin would come and pay him a visit.

Soon came the afternoon. This was the time of day you didn't know what people were up to. Couldn't tell if they wanted to relax or just needed something to help them not quit the job they needed.

Both Kristoff and Olaf were busy at the time. Zooming back and forth between the back counter and taking orders. Elsa was fairly busy as well.

Elsa wasn't your typical barista. Sure her designs could blow anyone's out of the water but it wasn't just her espresso's designs that made people want to watch her as she did them. With other drinks, you felt like you were at a bar in a club. She would do amazing tricks as she added to whatever drink she was making. Tossing things, catching them, sometimes she'd toss, spin, catch and add. All in that order. It truly was a show watching her prepare drinks. She'd even slide it down the bar if it wasn't too full.

Elsa currently had about 4 people watching her make a drink. She was so focused on making these people happy she never heard the cafe's bell ring.

Anna and Rapunzel were surprised to see a group of people surrounding a part of the bar when they walked in. They went to go see what had people so excited. Anna smiled when she saw Elsa was the source of all the smiles. She always would be. Elsa had a smile on her face as she did her tricks and would joke with the crowd, pretending to drop one of the spices she was juggling before catching it and laughing with them. Then she'd uncap the spice and add it. How could someone _not _smile when such a beautiful smile was being given to them?

Anna felt Punzel grab her elbow. "Come on silly, I actually came for food, unlike you! Stalker!" The brunette told her. Anna blushed but rolled her eyes. She was hungry too! Just for a certain coffee shop employ's lips.

They went to a random booth and sat down. Kristoff noticed the two girls and smiled. Elsa finished her last drink and switch with Kristoff. Not putting on her green cup today, she strode out and went to serve the two girls.

* * *

Anna played with her fingers as Elsa returned to her table once again. She stared in awe as she watched Elsa walk over here. Nothing had changed about her outfit except she was more beautiful each time. Anna randomly wondered how Elsa would look in blue. Rapunzel smirked at Anna's behavior over Elsa. It was entertaining.

"What can I get you two?" Elsa asked with her mega watt smile. Anna felt like melting over that smile. Rapunzel kicked her under the table so she would stop staring. Anna glared at Rapunzel as the pain in her leg became noticeable.

"I'd like sweet tea and a muffin, please." Rapunzel said grinning.

Elsa jotted down things and looked at Anna. "What about you Princess?" She asked.

Anna blushed at the nickname and had to remember what she was going to order. "U-uh...the same t-thing as last time please." She said looking down at the table.

Elsa grinned at her and nodded. "You got it. I'll be right back." She said before leaving.

Rapunzel hit Anna the second Elsa was far enough. "She called you Princess!" Rapunzel smiled.

Anna rolled her eyes. "It's a Disney cafe, they kinda have too." She replied.

Rapunzel rolled her own eyes. "What about last time? She called you Sundrop. That has nothing to do with Disney!" She exclaimed. Anna just shook her head. Elsa was probably nice to everyone like that. Right? Anna couldn't be the_ only_ Sundrop Elsa knows...Could she?

* * *

Kristoff raised an eyebrow as Elsa walked towards the counter. Since no one had asked him to make a drink he watched Elsa serve his friend instead. But he found it strange at how Anna was acting. She's the most popular girl in school and she's blushing like a geek when Elsa is there. Maybe...Anna liked Elsa! He could ask Rapunzel later. But he wanted to know NOW! Quickly he took out his phone and called Punzie.

"Hello?"

He started speaking faster than 5 words a second. "Hey, It's Kristoff, Great weather uh? Yeah, I'll make this quick. Does Anna like Elsa?" He rushed out yet somewhat in a calm tone. There was pause. He looked up and saw the brunette staring at him.

"Is it that obvious!?" She exclaimed. Kristoff opened his mouth but was hit up side the head.

"No calls on the job Kristoff." Elsa said calmly.

Kristoff rubbed his head. "It'll be quick!" He promised.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Hurry up."

He turned back to Rapunzel. "So that's a yes?" He asked. Rapunzel hung up and nodded her head. Kristoff nodded and grinned. It had been forever since Elsa had dated someone. He wouldn't be messing with people's love life! He'd be helping a friend out! Oh yeah...that's exactly what he'd be doing.

* * *

Elsa was currently making Anna her drink with Kristoff staring at her the stupidest grin she had ever seen. After a while she turned to him with a hand on her hip.

"What Kristoff, what. Am I growing wings?" She asked.

Kristoff still didn't wipe the grin off his face. "That Anna chick. Pretty cute huh?" He said looking back the two girls in the booth.

"Which one is she again?" Elsa asked capping the sweet tea.

Kristoff was mentally face palming himself and hitting his head various times. On the outside he just rolled his eyes with annoyance but smiled through gritted teeth. "The redhead Elsa. The fucking redhead." He told her.

Elsa smacked him on the arm. "Language." She said firmly.

Kristoff resisted pulling out his hair. "Redhead is Anna, brunette Rapunzel. Alright." He said.

"Chestnut." Elsa replied quickly.

"What?" He asked loosening his jaw.

Elsa snapped on the cap of the chocolate drink and went back around the counter. "Anna's hair. It's a like a bright chestnut." She placed the drinks down and made him look at the two girls who were chatting lively. "See how the light hits her? I really like that. It looks nice with her hair color...Really...Beautiful." She told him. She picked up the drinks and left to get the muffin. Also leaving Kristoff wondering what the hell just happened. _What? Does she like her back? No...she would have at least known her name! No. This is going to take time. _Kristoff watched as Elsa gave them their drinks and Anna began to blush at whatever Elsa told her. _Luckily...I've got time._

* * *

Oh Kristoff you little, i wonder how you're going to do it. Well, i actually know but whatever. hehe,

Don't forget to **review**! Fav and follow!

Bye!

~Music.


	3. Once upon a cafe shop

I'm back! Not that I left.

ANYWAYS! So, um I want to thank everyone for the favs, follows and reviews! I feel loved! :D I will try to post more often and Je Suis un Potterfan, you saying this is one the best frozen fics you read means A LOT. So thank you:) Without further a-due, I give you chapter three.

* * *

Elsa wiped down the counter. The cafe was almost empty with only three people sitting together at a table. It was a school day and Kristoff and Olaf had an hour to do homework before business started up again.

Sighing Elsa put the red rag in the sink and rested her elbows back on the now clean counter. She had cleaned just about everything and there wasn't much to do. She had survived and recovered from the morning and lunch people. Though some were just coming in. She ran a hand through her hair and stared at the window. From the inside the word Dulcet and it's catch phrase were backwards. On the outside however, you could read it clearly. The Dulcet written in huge fancy gold lettering and the D the way Disney did Ds, even though when Elsa was younger she could have sworn it was G.

Sighing, the blonde waited for people to walk in or out. At least some movement of some kind! Some sign of life other than the laughing table at the right end of the shop! She stared at the shining counter top. Well isn't this fun?

Elsa adjusted her suit. It was a fake suit, but it was necessary at the moment. The board had said that the Dulcet chain should try new things. Olaf had suggested themes each week. And their themes started today. First theme Olaf had said, was _Butlering the Princesses. _

She flattened out her vest and used her reflection in the counter top to look for any major flaws. Once satisfied, Elsa looked up at the clock. Olaf and Kristoff should be out of school, meaning their hour starts now. Elsa smiled to herself, finally! A little fun!

She waved as the people who were here left, the bell on the door ringing. Usually the cafe would be loud with laughter, joy, and the trio's crazy antics and performances; not allowing the bell's sweet jingle be heard.

Elsa played with her white gloves while resisting the urge to bring her braid over her shoulder and leave it at her back. She didn't know if it was on habit or because of having nothing better to do but she honestly didn't care. She just cared about figuring out how Olaf manged to get the** entire** board to support them so much on this. The board had agreed with Olaf to send them what ever they needed for each theme.

_Jingle-ling da ling_

Elsa lifted her head and saw chestnut hair enter the room followed by brunette. It was Rapunzel and her cousin? Anna? She still wasn't completely sure about the family ties.

Elsa smiled at them and waited for them to sit down before going over. She clipped her pen and flashed her oh so charming smile of hers. "What can I get two lovely ladies today?" She asked, almost cueing a sparkle to appear on her teeth.

Anna was awestruck by the blonde in front of her. Her suit looked so crisp and clean. It was the exact attire a regular butler would wear. A white long sleeve button up shirt, a black vest, black pants, and black shining shoes. The only color was the signature jade green on a sort of cloth around Elsa's neck. Anna blushed (Once she noticed she was staring) and played with the first thing she saw, the salt shaker.

Rapunzel giggled and smiled at Elsa, also impressed by the blonde's class. "I want the same as always." She said. They had been going to Dulcet for the past week, Elsa really didn't need to ask, she was just being nice or doing her job. "You Anna?" Rapunzel asked.

"W- what?" Anna jumped slightly. Dropping the salt shaker on the table, along with a billion specks of salt. She blushed madly as Rapunzel giggled. Elsa smiled slightly at the younger girl's clumsiness. "I- uh. I-" Anna scrambled to clean up the mess she made, somehow resulting in making it worse. Rapunzel was trying her hardest to contain her laughter.

Elsa placed her hand over Anna's wrist, getting the freckled girl to freeze completely. She gently grabbed Anna's wrist and lifted the girl's hand. Then Elsa wiped the salt off it and did the same to the other hand. All while Anna was getting hotter and hotter by the second. She placed both of Anna's hands away from the salt and scooped it all into her own hand. She smiled and went to throw it away.

Anna groaned and smacked her forehead on the table and left it there when Elsa walked away. Rapunzel removed her hand from her mouth and released loud laughter. Her face fell on to the table and stayed there as well. One arm on her forehead and the other holding her stomach. She just couldn't believe it! How can Anna Arendelle, the ruler of the high school, be so awkward over one person?

Anna lifted her head and kicked her cousin. "Just shut up!" She said. Rapunzel only replied with more laughter. Ignoring the the jingle of the door's bell.

"ELSA!" three voices yelled in unison as they entered the cafe. Elsa slapped her hands in upward and downward motions to get rid of the remaining salt on her gloves. Not at all surprised by the guests's sudden out burst.

"Kristoff! Olaf! Get to work!" She hollered. The two boys nodded and went to the back room to change, knowing their suits awaited them as well. Dartin smiled as his sister trailed behind him.

"Why are you dressed as a butler and not a maid?" Sonya said taking a stool and leaning over to rest her arms on the counter.

Elsa rolled her eyes at the dark haired brunette. "Oh Hi Sonya! My day? Great thanks. Yours?" Sonya rolled her eyes and waved while mouthing 'hi'. Elsa laughed. "Olaf told them something about me being charming as a prince so I got a guy's suit." She explained.

"I want to be butler." The other tan sibling said, some how making his brown hair look more spiked than it already was.

Elsa nodded and sighed. "With you in a butler suit, girls would come here from miles away." She said. Dartin smiled and stuck out his chest a bit more. Having pride in the compliment he received. The girls laughed. "Hey I got to finish an order. Um, Dartin could you go out and tell my brother I need another jar for tips, Kristoff broke the other." Dartin got off his stool and nodded before heading out.

Elsa walked back to Anna's table. "So chocolate for my lady correct?" Elsa asked. Anna held her hands tightly in her lap while staring at the table but still nodded. Elsa smiled at the girl and went to do the order.

Anna took a deep breath; trying her best to keep her heart rate down.

"Anna!" Kristoff said walking over to their table, now fully dressed in the same suit Elsa wore. _It looks better on her though..._

Anna turned her head and then shook it. "What is it Kristoff?" She snapped.

The blonde boy raised his hands in defense. "Hey relax tiger, just asking how you were doing." _Why doesn't he have gloves like hers?_

"Terrible." Anna answered the same exact time Rapunzel had said. "MARVELOUS!"

Kristoff cocked his head to one side. "Why?" He asked.

_Don't you _dare _say it! _Rapunzel smirked. "The '_Princess'_ has _finally _met a knight in shining armor that she wishes to marry!" She sang, mocking the the word princess because of Elsa's use of it.

Anna blushed madly. "I never said I wanted to marry her!" Anna countered.

"But you do anyways."

"Shut up."

"I didn't hear a no."

"URGH!"

"Nope, still not a no."

Kristoff laughed at the two. Anna had it BAD. Really bad. Usually Anna would have this type of confidence just, _radiating _off of her. But now, the slightest mention of a certain blonde sent her over the edge. Kristoff went back to work before Elsa caught him.

But Elsa had already been watching the entire scene; though she she didn't know what it was about. The most she heard was when Anna released a frustrated sigh. The sight was some what pleasing. How Anna would throw her hands in the air that is.

Once Kristoff had left Rapunzel said something that made the redhead laugh.

Elsa could watch the girl laugh all day. The freckles that dusted her face seemed to dance, like Anna's laughter was their music. In a way, Elsa did consider the girl's laughter 'music to her ears'.

She rolled her eyes at herself and put the drinks on a tray since she was delivering the entire order now instead of two trips. She had amazing balance, everyone knew that. So with ease , she walked over, slightly lowered the huge black tray and placed the drinks on the table.

"Sweet tea and a muffin for Punzie." Elsa said in a firm tone while placing the said items in front of the girl. Rapunzel smiled at the nick name and gave Anna a look that just teased: _I got called Punzie. _

Anna huffed and bit her lip. That didn't mean anything! Elsa had called her lots of other things! Like Sundrop, Princess, and little red! Rapunzel just got Punzie! She could not get jealous over something so new and small!

Elsa smiled at a pouting Anna. "And a Sweet Double Chocolate for my Princess"

Anna stopped her pouting. Her eyes widened. There was something different about the way Elsa had said it this time. **Something there that wasn't there before**. Maybe it was the tone Elsa used. Or the fact that she was making her feel like an actual Princess. _  
_

"I like that..." She whispered smiling at Rapunzel. Rapunzel's eyes widened upon realizing what her friend was talking about. She shook her head slightly. She made her eyes dart between Anna and Elsa. HOPING her friend would get the hint. But it was too late.

"You like what Princess? The chocolate?" Elsa asked.

Anna snapped back to reality. Letting the nickname linger in her head. "I-I liked it w-w-when you called me Princess..." Anna tried not to whisper but it still came out very quiet.

Elsa blinked. What? She always used that name. Elsa smiled down at the blushing girl. "Well, just say so my Princess and it shall be done." Elsa paused. She placed the tray on the ground and got down on one knee. She took one of Anna's hands gently and looked up at the red head. "After all, your wish is my command." She finished by pressing her lips to the warm back of Anna's hand.

Rapunzel could almost SEE the redness rapidly creep up Anna's neck and to her face.

It was a quick kiss sure. Brief and short but there.

Elsa got up and smiled her sparkling white smile again before walking away. Anna could have fainted in her seat right then and there but thought better of it.

"I will never wash this hand again..." She whispered. Rapunzel staring at her like she was insane.

"That's a bit much is it not?" Sonya asked, leaning against the booth like last time she suddenly popped up. Rapunzel jumped in her seat, AGAIN not noticing when the brunette got to where she was. Anna blushed. Sonya's eyes narrowed, her sly cat-like grin appearing. She was still deciding on whether or not to play her little game again. "Well who'd have thought?" She said, trying out her game just to see the results.

But before Sonya could get Anna's response, Olaf heard that one line and changed Sonya's plans completely. Not being able to help himself, he slid up next to Sonya. "Well, bless my soul."

Sonya had to think a moment before realizing what he was doing and replying quickly. "Well, who'd have known?"

"Well, who indeed?"

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Sonya said nudging Rapunzel with her elbow. This wasn't what she wanted, but since the girls were rather confused it would do for now.

"It's so peculiar. Wait and see."

"We'll wait and see."

"A few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before." And with that, Olaf went to greet people who had just come in while Sonya slipped away and appeared back on her stool next to the counter.

Anna and Rapunzel stared at each other for a while before laughing, realizing they had just been performed to.

This cafe was special.

Anyone could tell.

And it was all because of the employees.

* * *

The sky got darker and not many more people came in nor did the cousins leave. Kristoff had watched the two the entire day. Trying to figure out ways to get Rapunzel away from Anna and Anna closer to Elsa.

"You guys _still _haven't closed? Come on Elsa, no one is going to come in any time soon." A male voice said upon entering.

Elsa lifted her head to see her twin brother smirking at her. They weren't REALLY twins but it was _verry _close. "You just did didn't you?" She said crossing her arms.

Jack huffed and lifted up an empty jar he had. "I came because Dartin brought me here." He replied.

Dartin, Sonya and Kristoff sat on stools watching the siblings "greet" each other.

Sonya knew about Anna's little crush, she didn't need any one to tell her things that were so painfully clear. Sonya looked Elsa up and down, the suit making her think of royal dancing and such. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She looked around the Cafe, enough people were here for what she had in mind. Besides, the Cafe had a nice dance floor, why, it had a PERFECT dance floor! Sonya got off the stool and whispered in Kristoff's ear. He nodded and went to the back room while Sonya whispered something else to her brother. Once done, she went to look for Olaf.

A few minutes passed before a soft little sound rang through the cafe. The music from the speakers had suddenly stopped, why was there music? Elsa placed the jar on the counter and looked around. She saw Olaf sitting at a piano. Kristoff hitting something making the little _ding _sounds and Sonya standing in front of the mic. Dartin held a violin.

"Hello. Today, I would like to invite the Princess's to their first ball dance. Please, choose a partner." Elsa and Jack looked at each other.

"What's happening?" He asked.

Elsa shrugged. "I have no idea."

Jack looked around and saw a brunette sitting in a booth. Eugene's girl right? He wouldn't mind, he wouldn't even find out. Jack elbowed his sister lightly and beckoned to the two girls with his head. Elsa shrugged and nodded before walking over with him.

"Do what I do." She whispered. He nodded. Elsa and Jack bowed in unison in front of the girls and then smiled charmingly at them. Elsa extended her hand first. "If I may be so daring as to ask my Lady to this dance." Elsa said. Anna was blushing madly again. Either way, she extended her hand slowly and excepted the gloved hand, holding on gently. Just when Anna thought Elsa couldn't look more like a prince. Elsa grinned at the girl with shinning eyes, letting Anna hold on to her arm.

They stopped in the middle of the open floor. A few people were on the floor as well. Anna worried she might bump into some one or something. Elsa took Anna's hand and place one of her own of the younger girl's hip. Anna placed her free hand on Elsa's arm.

"Follow my led." Elsa whispered, noticing the girl's worry. Anna nodded silently.

Sweet music and lyrics filled the room as Elsa and Anna moved gracefully across the floor.

"_Dancing Bears, Painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song, someone sings, Once Upon a December." _

They started out slowly with Sonya's voice.

_"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a sliver storm, figures dancing gracefully, long my memories." _

They picked up pace slightly. Anna let Elsa guide her in the swift movements; now and then Elsa would extend her arm and Anna would twirl on her own. Anna knew they most likely looked beautiful with Elsa's moves. Anna only wished she had worn a dress instead of a Hollister shirt and blue jeans.

During the instrumental break. They twirled around the floor together. Anna noticed Rapunzel and Jack dancing the same way they were. Was Rapunzel blushing?

_"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a sliver storm, figures dancing gracefully, long my memories."_

Elsa brought Anna closer to her, wrapping some of her arm around Anna's figure. And Anna let her. Correction, she **gladly **let her.

"_Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember."_

They stared into each other's eyes. Anna forgetting where she was and what she was wearing. To her, Elsa was dressed as a handsome prince, while Anna was the dazzling princess. And they were dancing in her castle, the prince trying her best to win her heart and her father's trust in marriage.

Elsa slowed them down.

"_And a song, someone sings, Once Upon A December~"_

They went to a slow stop. Not letting go, still in the moment of royalty and fantasy. Elsa took steps back, still holding on to one of Anna's hands. She bowed and kissed the back of the hand again. "It's been a pleasure Princess Anna." She said. Anna fought a shiver and smiled back. Not knowing any fancy words to say.

Anna would have stayed like that. But after Elsa stood upright again, their hands went to their owner's sides. Anna watched Jack and Rapunzel walk up to them. Rapunzel linked on to Jack's arm, staring dreamily at him. Anna looked at Elsa through the corner of her eye. She was standing there. Like the royal she most likely was. Her hands at her side. Why couldn't they have linked arms like that? Wait...They could. After all, wasn't her wish Elsa's command?

Straightening herself, Anna cleared her throat. "Elsa." She said.

Elsa turned her head to the girl. "Yes my Lady?"

Anna tried to keep her blush at a minimum, she didn't want to come off badly though either. "Never mind." She sighed. She didn't have enough courage for that at the moment.

"Are you feeling ill Princess?" She asked concerned.

Anna's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. "No!Nonono! I'm fine!" She exclaimed. She could hear Rapunzel giggling at her.

Elsa smiled at her and nodded. "If you insist." She told the girl.

Anna let out a breath of relief. Was this butler thing really going to go on for the rest of the week? Anna hoped so. She'd even miss cheer practice for this. She could bring the squad her instead of practice! That's exactly what she'd do! Some day at least. When she starts to act normally around Elsa. Maybe her friends would help her confidence show. But she wouldn't know until Wednesday, when she'd bring the squad to Dulcet.

* * *

HAHAHA HI! Ahem, anyways. What did you guys think? TELL ME! Please, if you're up for it. The review box is right down there and the fav and follow buttons are somewhere on your screen so have at it:) Btw, I have a tumblr now, if you all want to check it out be my guest. Eh, See what I did there?

Anyways the songs used today were.

**Something there from beauty and beast**

and

**Once upon a December from Anastasia. (**Which ISN'T a Disney Movie but I enjoyed the song just as swell. Sorry. Sonya doesn't know Disney songs as well as the crew:P )

Have a wonderful day! Night? Whenever you're reading it! You're awesome 24-seven anyways so it don't matter:)

Bye! don't forget to review! And check out my tumblr! The link's on my profile!

I already said that huh. My bad! Bye bye!

~Musey Loves You


	4. Be our guests

"Come on! A cafe would be fun!" Anna complained. She had been spending the last ten minutes trying to get her team to quit practicing and just skip it for today. Since she had failed miserably Wednesday.

"We need to practice the routine Red." Merida told her.

Anna groaned. "It's ONE damn practice! It's a Disney Cafe with little shows and shit! Why would you **not **want to see that!?"

Rapunzel popped her hip and stood with her arms crossed. "It's true. I like it, I just hope Jack's there today." She sighed.

"Jack? As in Jack Frost?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

Rapunzel nodded smugly. "Elsa Frost, his sister, works there daily. He visits her everyday." That, both Anna and her knew was a lie. Jack barely EVER neared the cafe. Luckily, the girls didn't know that. Besides, Rapunzel was going to make Anna ask Elsa to get her brother there. Easy right?

Cinderella looked at Belle. They did everything together, if one wasn't in, neither was the other. Belle shrugged and nodded slightly. Not in the mood to practice anyways. "We're in." Cinderella told Anna.

Anna grinned. Finally getting somewhere with the group. "Merida? Jasmine?" She almost pleaded.

Merdia rolled her eyes. "Oh alright! But if we get caught it's your fault!" Her accent thickened in a way.

Jasmine clapped her hands together. "You lost me at Jack."

"Hold up. The boy is mine!" Rapunzel defended.

"Don't you have Flynn?"

"Things can be arranged sweetheart."

Anna ignored the two and looked at the rest of her squad. This included, a brunette name Ella, a black haired chick named Snow and a bright haired red head named Ariel.

Ariel grinned and nodded. "I heard Dartin hangs there a lot." She mused.

Snow rolled her eyes. "Look! It's Eric flying out of Ariel's window if care!" She exclaimed fakely. She paused and made a face of disgust. "Ew. but doesn't that mean that little bitch Sonya is going to be there?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "She's nice Snow! You just don't like her because she beat you in the guys' vote for prettiest chick in the school. Deal with it Snow! She beat us too!"

Snow huffed and began playing with her nails.

Ella just smiled warmly. "I've been there before. I think it's magical. I would love to go there again." She said in a dreamy tone. Ella was like the sunshine of the group. Little arguments like that didn't bother her.

Anna smiled at Rapunzel. "So it's settled, we're going?" She grinned. The squad nodded back at them.

This was great! Now Elsa could see the real Anna Arendelle!

That's a good thing right?

* * *

"KRISTOFF!" Elsa hollered from the kitchen, hidden behind the counter. The boy came running in.

"What happened!?" Elsa pointed to the back exit door where most of their deliveries were brought in. "What about it?" Elsa simply stomped her foot and continued to point at the open door. Kristoff looked at her funny and looked outside the door frame. There wasn't anyone there.

"Hello." A tiny voice said. Kristoff jumped and looked down. There was a little girl. She had a big smile and sparkling eyes. "I'm looking for Jane." She said simply.

Kristoff blinked and stared at the girl for a second. He put his head back in the kitchen.

He pointed outside.

Elsa threw her hands up in the air and let them drop with a smack at her side.

He popped his out again. "Um, yeah, Kid. I don't know who _Jane _is...sooo goodbye."

Elsa stopped the door from closing and pushed him away from it, giving the girl a weak smile before turning back to him. "I said help. not shut the poor girl out!" Elsa exclaimed.

Kristoff threw one arm in the air and started to walk away. "You never said anything! Forget it! I'm wearing a suit, I shouldn't be in the kitchen."

"I am too but OH well!" She yelled. She sighed and rubbed one temple before turning around again. "Sweetie, we don't know any Janes... Do you know her number?" Elsa asked.

The little girl frowned slightly and shook her head. "No... She just told me to wait for her in front and-"

"In front? In front of where?"

"Dul...sit...Dulsit! I think..."

Elsa smiled. "Well, that's right here! Come here." Elsa bent down and picked up the girl. "Lets go see if she's up front okay?" She said.

The girl nodded. Before leaving Elsa grabbed a cupcake and handed it to the girl. She enjoyed watching her eyes light up.

As soon as Elsa emerged from the kitchen she could see Kristoff trying to relax a costumer.

"Ma'am, we haven't seen any kids!" He lied. Elsa put the kid on the floor and let her walk by herself. She was so small her head didn't make it over the counter.

The brunette ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "You don't understand! I just left her outside for bit while I made a phone call at the pay phone! I need her!"

"I'm sure you do but-"

"Kristoff." Elsa says firmly while flatting out her suit. She was actually extremely happy that today was her last day with the dreadful garment, no matter how many times Olaf had called her "fetching".

Kristoff swallowed. "We are here to please. We are no in position to be arguing with the Princess." Elsa continued. The brunette stared at Elsa, who now turned to her. Elsa smiled. "Are you Princess Jane?" She asked.

Jane had to stop for two things. One, recognize her name was Jane and two by the blonde's voice. What a sweet sound it carried. "Y-yes. It is, I mean I am!" Jane replied.

Elsa smiled and picked up the girl and handed her to Jane from across the counter. "Wendy! Thank goodness you're all right! Thank you! Thank you!" Jane repeated.

Elsa lifted her gloved hand to stop the girl. "It is our pleasure." Kristoff hated how good the woman was at this.

Jane smiled and said one last thank you before leaving with the child.

"Never do that again?" Kristoff said staring at the door.

Elsa nodded. "Agreed." She said quickly. She then left the counter and went back to work.

* * *

Not a lot of time passed before a group of girls came into the cafe. Laughing and chatting loudly. The trio's heads all turned to the group and counted. Once everyone had the number, they looked at each other. _**Someone**_ had to serve them. Kristoff shook his head rapidly and Olaf just shrugged.. Elsa sighed and made a hand gesture to Olaf telling them they could both do it. It was a big enough group to be split in half anyways.

Elsa and Olaf bowed at the girls before smiling and greeting.

"Welcome to Dulcet, Princesses. Would you like to be seated in two separate groups?" Olaf asked. The girls looked at each other and grabbed who ever they wanted to sit with and parted slightly. Rapunzel, Anna, Ella and Jasmine were in a ball while Snow, Merdia and Ariel sat a few ways away from them. Elsa leading Anna's group to their usual booth by the window. Elsa smiled at the girls and Anna felt like melting in her seat. But she couldn't allow that. Not in front of her girls.

"Me and Rapunzel would like the usual please." Anna said rather smoothly. Anna hoped this would at least spark some surprise in the blonde. But the beauty only smiled and took the other two girl's orders.

The redhead pouted as Rapunzel snickered. The brunette leaned over slightly and whispered in her cousin's ear. "Rejection!" Her tone teasing.

Anna didn't bother catching that though. She was busy watching Jasmine being _more _than nice to Elsa. Giggling and swatting Elsa's arm. Didn't she come her for Jack? Not his sister?!

Anna rolled her eyes and watched her favorite person walk away once the order was done. This wasn't exactly going as planned. After all, wasn't this so Elsa would notice her more? Now she had to worry about damn Jasmine!?

* * *

Elsa did notice a lot things though. Like how Anna seemed **A lot **more confident than before. Or how the girl with long black hair happened to be flirting with her. She simply knew not to act upon either of them. In fact, the blonde was rather shocked by the changes. Not in a bad way that is.

Elsa shook her head and continued making the orders. After a while she heard a tap on the counter behind her. She capped the drinks and turned around.

* * *

Rapunzel's nails dug into Anna's wrist. Trying to contain her cousin from marching up to Jasmine and killing her. Or smacking some sense into her. Rapunzel knew it was bad idea bringing Jasmine here because not only is she going to fight over Jack, but she's pulling too many of Anna's patience cords out.

She also knew none of the girls knew that Anna had a crush on Blondie or else they wouldn't be as stupid as to flirt with the damn chick! But Anna was red as hell with anger and Rapunzel prayed Jasmine would step away from the counter!

Luckily the girl waved to Elsa before walking back to the booth with swaying hips.

Rapunzel now had to grab Anna's arm with both hands when she felt the girl tense. The cousins stared at each other for a long while having an inner conversation with each other. It roughly went like this.

_She is going to die. Now._

**Anna, relax, lets be rational.**

_She FLIRTED with ELSA!_

**She doesn't know!**

_She will soon enough!_

**NO.**

_But-_

**No.**

Anna sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She sent secret daggers to Jasmine with her eyes.

"The chick's kind of hot..." Jasmine hummed. Anna tensed again. She kept her lips closed tightly together.

Rapunzel swallowed. "Um...I guess, You know what! I should go see when Jack is coming." The brunette slowly started to get up.

The Jasmine stood up as well. "No need. I can't wait to see the boy either. I'll go ask."

Both relatives stood up rapidly and straight. Anna had to slam her palms onto the table.

"No!" They said in unison. Ella and Jasmine jumped and she sat down again.

"Oh alright..."

Rapunzel ran a hand through her hair. "Jack mine. Elsa hers. Clear enough?" Rapunzel stated. Jasmine's eyes widened and she didn't dare to look at Anna. The redhead in turn was satisfied and went over to the counter.

Suddenly her pride was fading as she neared the blonde. What the hell was she going to say!? Rapunzel on the other hand seemed determined. She was cursing in her head at the moment anyways. Anna felt the heat raising to her face with each second.

The heat was too much for Anna, she suddenly spun on her heel and marched back to the table.

"Anna!" Rapunzel exclaimed. The redhead couldn't make it to her table before Rapunzel grabbed her arm and pushed her to the counter. "Go on! Ask your wife for her brother."

"My what!?" Anna exclaimed back.

Elsa turned to them both. "Your... wife...?" Elsa asked. She was flattered but this of course. Just a little stunned.

Anna knew her face was as red as Ariel's hair. "Nonononono! Rapunzel's crazy! She just wanted to know if Jack could come here cause she likes him. We like you guys. Not in a that way! Well it depends on which way you're talking about but..." Anna words died and she buried her face in her hands. God there goes her plan.

Her spirits only lifted upon hearing Elsa's sweet girly giggle.

"Now that's the Princess I know." Elsa chimed. Anna smiled back her. Screw the plan! Elsa waved her hand and Dartin trotted over to them. "Can you get my brother to come? Tell him I'll give him something cold with vanilla on me. But only if he comes." She said forgetting to act like butler. Shoot, it was her last day anyways!

Dartin grinned and nodded. "you got it boss!" He saluted before leaving.

Elsa and Anna smiled at each other before Rapunzel started to pull her blushing friend away.

"Well thank you! See you with that order!" She said walking away. Anna bit her lower lip and followed the brunette silently.

* * *

Elsa finished the order and went to give it to them. She noticed the one flirting with her didn't look at her any more. She didn't honestly care anyways.

Elsa smiled at her princess before leaving again.

She started to wipe down the counter when Sonya appeared randomly on top of a stool. "You're welcome." She chirped.

Elsa looked at her funny. "Explain to me why I am thanking you?" She asked.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen you since that dance on Monday, so are you and Anna dating?" She explained.

"Well, to Rapunzel we're married but no. And why should I thank you for that? I just met the girl!" Elsa said.

Sonya pouted. "Alright... What about the song I sang? You can thank me for that."

"No. No I can't."

"Why not?!" Sonya whined.

"Because it wasn't even a Disney song!" Elsa exclaimed teasingly.

Sonya furrowed her eyebrows together. "Yes it! It's from... Um...Ana...Ana..."

"Anastasia?"

"Yeah!"

"That's from fox."

"Shut up and be grateful to me for something!" Sonya told her.

Elsa laughed and shook her head. "I'm grateful that you're my friend. So thank you."

Sonya smiled. "Right back at ya!" Sonya looked around. "What was today's song again? No wait! I remember!"

Elsa looked at the clock. "Speaking of today's song. I think it's time to perform it. I'll get Kristoff and Olaf, I just hope Dartin gets here in time." Elsa told her.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "You know Dartin. He's NEVER been late. Have some faith in my bro."

Elsa laughed. "I have faith in Dartin being on time. Not Jack. You should go and get ready alright?"

Sonya nodded, slipped off the stool and went to her spot.

Elsa wrangled her crew together and got them to take their place.

Kristoff stood on the stage in front of the mic. "Hello, We were wondering if any princesses or princes would like to sing today?" He stated. The cafe smiled and shook their heads. Kristoff sighed and shook his own head. "Well, since know one would like to, I would like to invite **all **of you, to... _Be our guest, be our guest!" _

Kristoff walked off the stage with a jump in his step and continued singing. _"Put our service to the test! Tie a napkin around your neck Cherie! And we provide the rest!" _Olaf had tied a loose napkin around someone's neck as Kristoff sang that line. Though his accent wasn't the best he handed it off swiftly to Olaf who's accent was actually spot on.

"_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres why, we only live to serve! Try the grey stuff it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!" _Olaf pointed at Sonya and Elsa who were now on the stage. They stood elegantly doing everything Olaf sang. "_They can sing! They can dance! After all Miss this is France! And the dinner here in never second best!" _He was singing at a random booth now. Olaf unfolded a woman's menu and pointed at it while he sang. _"So unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, oui or guest be our guest!" _Olaf sang to different booths while the other three went around showing people pictures of what they refused to make for a simple performance.

"_Beef ragout, cheese souffle, pie and pudding "en flambe"! We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret! You're alone, and you're scared. But the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining!" _He waved his hand over to Kristoff and Elsa as the flatware.

"_We tell jokes!" _Elsa and Kristoff were laughing buckets silently. "_I do tricks! With my fellow candle sticks!" _Olaf juggled spoons.

Almost everyone in the cafe was singing with Olaf, well at least the parts they knew. They sang all the way through a verse and a chorus.

Elsa went around with a duster pretending to dust things. She acted excited and joyful as she sang. "_It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed! With dessert, she'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me!" _Elsa had refereed to Rapunzel when she sang the tea part by singing in front of them and pointing at the girl's drink.

_"While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!" _Elsa jumped up and down cutely as if bubbling.

_"I'll get warm, piping hot. Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?" _Elsa gasped at a spot on the window._ "Clean it up! We want the company impressed!" _She wiped it clean with a napkin.

The cafe sang with her again. Suddenly, Sonya dimmed the lights. Kristoff and Olaf were on the stage. Olaf pretending to pity Kristoff and Kristoff wanting to smack the boy. Like Clocksworth and Lumiere.

_"Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon! Ah, those good old days when we were useful...Suddenly those good old days are gone! **Ten years** we've been rusting! Needing so much more than dusting! Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!Most days we just lay around the castle..."_ Elsa was impressed by how dramatic the dude was being. Suddenly he smacked Kristoff up side the head, causing the boy to bend over. _"Flabby, fat and lazy!_  
_You walked in and oops-a-daisy!"_ Olaf kicked Kristoff in the butt and sent him off the stage. Everyone knew the boy was alright. Or at least they hoped.

The entire cafe sang again until the song was over with Olaf sliding on his knees and spreading his arms wide. They had chosen the song just because of the theme and they think it worked out swell.

After a while the cafe went back to it's lively buzz and Dartin busted through the doors. He ran up to Elsa. "Did I miss it?" He asked.

Elsa nodded sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Next time bud." She assured him.

Jack came in after him, panting widly. "The hell! This man dragged me over here as fast as he could! And I mean a literal dragging!" He said pointing at Dartin who rolled his eyes and went to find his sister. "What would you like oh dear sister of mine." Jack said in a nicer more relaxed tone.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You'll get the drink later. A group of girls just wanted to see you that's all." She gestured to the two tables.

"I'm your eye candy piece?"

"I should start charging huh."

They laughed and went over to the booth. Anna got up so Jack could sit down and stood next to Elsa. (Rapunzel's 'win-win' plan by the way) Anna fiddled with her fingers until she gathered the last of her pride and courage to talk to Elsa. "You were amazing out there." Anna told her.

Elsa smiled at the girl. "Thank you your majesty." Elsa replied. Anna blushed and whispered a small thank you. "Are you returning tomorrow?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded. "I like seeing you." She snapped her head up and opened her mouth. "I mean! Like you know, performing wise! Yeah! That's works." Anna rushed.

Elsa laughed and bumped shoulders with the smaller girl. "I'm pleased I cause the Princess some happiness."

_Most of it actually... _Anna said in her mind.

Elsa suddenly bowed and smiled at the redhead. "It has been a pleasure princess, but i must be going." Elsa took Anna's hand and kissed the back one last time before leaving to the backroom. Anna stood there. Holding the kissed hand to her chest.

Tomorrow...It couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

That's it for now. Next chapter will feature. A jealous Hans. Stupid Sonya, Rapunzel and Kristoff meddling. And some awesome humor!

Good bye my awesome people! Don't forget to review and fav and follow! You are all amazing if you do it or not!

And if there's a song you want to hear but haven't heard, tell me! I'll try to fit it in. K?

Have a wonderful life!

~Musey loves you.


End file.
